Magic Duels Wikia:Community Portal
Welcome to 's Community Portal! This page will give you an overview of what's going on on the wiki and a basic introduction on how contributing works. For general information and some statistics, please see our About page. Finding Help If you are completely new to wikia wikis, is worth a read and will teach you the basics. Answers to most common questions can be found at . If you will ever get stuck or need advise, just ask the community. Don't be afraid to post on the . It's also a good place to discuss topics about Magic Duels or the wiki itself. There's even an off-topic board, if you just want to chat with other contributers. And last but not least, you can always ask an . They (usually) don't bite and will gladly help you out or show the way. Staying Up To Date To keep up with the latest edits and contributions look at . You will find all info in chronological order with a brief description. For a more in depth view sorted by date see . Forum activity can be tracked on the right column on the main page and the . Contributing If you're a programmer, a graphic designer, a hobbyist editor, a gaming nerd or just simply a fan of Magic: The Gathering --please feel invited to add to our growing number of articles! Every tiny bit of information you have for us is very welcome! As one of the principles of wikia wikis literally everyone can contribute: You don't have to be a technical genius, editing on wikia is easy to do. Just hit the edit button and start typing. Here is a list of items you should focus on: *Article Stubs Stubs are short articles that need to be expanded. *Wanted Pages are article pages which don't exist yet. *Orphaned Pages are not linked to by other pages. Pretty useless when you write an excellent article and no one can find it, right? *Dead-end Pages don't link to other pages. Visitors literally can go nowhere else from this page. *Proof reading and rewriting Found a typo, grammar error or a sentence that sounds clunky? Feel free to edit to improve the page! *Suggestions We are always thankful for your ideas to make the wiki better. Let the community know what you think. Currently Running Projects #'AKH:' We're updating the wiki for everything regarding the new expansion Amonkhet. If you have any info, news, updates or find stuff missing, please feel free to contribute or post in the related threads in the forum. #'Beginner's Guide:' As a collab with the Magic Duels Reddit we began creating a Guide aimed at new players. We're gathering any info, that could be useful to people just starting with Magic Duels. Mostly FAQ and Known Bugs need to be filled with content. If you want to write a guide yourself, please use the user blog on your profile and then contact an admin. #'Tournament Promotions:' If you're the organizer of a running or upcoming tournament and want to promote your tournament on Magic Duels Wikia's main page, please contact this guy. #'Campaigns:' Missions from Oath of the Gatewatch Campaign are still incomplete. If you find the time to add cards for both player and AI decks, strategy, lore, don't hesitate to put them in! Same goes for the others campaigns. #'Decklists:' We started building up our Decklists section. Browse for new deck ideas or even add your own deck to the growing collection.